


Fakes

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, don't read if you get triggered easily.<br/>Mentions self harm and some other things that im not really sure how to word. No suicide though. Kinda mentions it without actually saying that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fakes

She cries. He smiles.

_**But which one is happy?** _

 

She is home, completely alone. He goes home and is completely surrounded.

_**But which one feels** _ **alone?**

 

She has scars. He has everything. 

She has cuts. Het gets what his family says he needs.

She bleeds. He is controlled.

She forces a smile. He fakes a laugh.

_**Now explain, which one is broken?** _

 

She struggles. He fails.

She gives up. He quits.

_**Who's story will end first?** _

 

_**Now, one last** _ **time.....**

She feels perfectly fine again. But he is gone forever.


End file.
